Wigglytuff's true Perfect Apple
by Espeon804
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. It is 8 years after the events of the Corruption of Time, the Distortion of Space, and the Destruction of Gravity. After the legendary Guildmaster Rank Team Charm fails to find treasure, and old friend they met suggest a visit to Treasure town. On the way, Lopunny discovers the legendary Golden Perfect Apple. Now a new relationship unfolds...


**AN: ****It's about time that I have submitted! Sorry about that, laptop had some major problems, but at least I'm back! Here is something new for all of you! ^^It's not THAT good but my writing skills gotten better! (There would be a lot of location shifting) I think I'm the only one who did a Wigglytuff and Loppuny ship (from PMD2 obviously) so here you are, the first (if not, second or third…) story about it! I tried to get into each character's character as best as possible! So, enjoy! XD**

**CUATION: For those who dislike shipping or any other kind of romance…Go AWAY!**

**This is a VERY long story for a one-shot. Over 20 pages, sheesh! I never typed so many. O.o and it took me more than a month. . I feel so dizzy… *faints* ~ Espeon804**

It was dawn. The crisp new morning had arrived announcing the first day of spring. The tulips had finally awoken to open and greet the welcoming sun, and the bitter cold winter has finally taken its leave.

The sound of rustling leaves was interrupted by a distance sound of barking and feet crunching the dead leaves below them. The sound of barking grew louder as three Pokémon fled in laughter. A pack of Houndoom was in pursuit, close behind.

"Tee-hee!" laughed Lopunny, the leader of the famous Team Charm. "You can try all you want! You can't catch us!" She leaped into the air and landed on a nearby tree branch, avoiding the horns of one of the Houndoom. "You can try!"

The Houndoom growled a launched a blast of flames from its mouth. Lopunny ducked her head, and the flames passed by. "Get down here!" he barked.

"I can't." Lopunny replied with a smile. "I don't want to fight you, but since you choose to, you leave me with no choice!" She leaped back down and kicked the dark Pokémon harshly, causing him to be sent flying towards his pack. He collided with them and they fainted.

"Aw!" Medicham pouted. She approached her leader with crossed arms. She stopped, and looked at the Lopunny. She stomped her foot and continued."I wanted to do that! You're no fun if you defeat all of them without letting me help!"

Gardovior chuckled. "Look at the bright side." She announced to her companions, pointing to the defeated pack. "At least we don't have to worry about them anymore." She walked the Medicham's side.

"Yeah, but they caused us a lot of trouble during our exploration!" Medicham growled. "I wanted to teach them!" She sighed as her shoulders slumped, realizing that there was no use to argue. "Oh well, let's just move on."

Lopunny giggled as she and her team walked further down the dungeon they were in. "Now Gardovior, how much farther until we reach the end of this place?"

Gardovior immediately took out a Wonder map, as on what Explorations team calm them. "Well, according to this map, this is Happy Outlook. It's pretty long… but, we should be close to the end now…" The Embrace Pokémon explained as she studied the map. Her eyes were fixed on the old wrinkled paper as she traced her figure as if she was trying to see if they really were close. Her face brightened, and she rolled the map up and handed it to Lopunny. "I'm positive that we would find plenty of treasure to take home as well!" She said in delight, putting her hands together as if she was going to clap.

"Alright!" Medicham cheered. "We just have to wait a bit ore huh? Not a problem!" She and the others begun to walk through the dungeon just as they had done earlier.

Loppuny looked ahead as she put the Wonder map in the pocket of her Treasure bag, noticing that the floor has became wider and clearer. The Dungeon's curse was not noticeable when they entered the room. "This is it. We reached the clearing! Isn't that excellent dears?"

"Certainly, after hours of walking here." Gardovior sighed. "But you have to work hard to get what you want, that's the best part of exploration."

Medicham zipped past the two teammates as she made her way towards the end of the clearing. "HUH?! Wha-what?!" She exclaimed. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What's going on?" Gardovior asked as she and Lopunny rushed to their panicking friend.

"WE got here first!" The meditate pokemon spat. She pointed to an empty treasure chest. "So where is the treasure at?!"

"I don't think we got here first." Lopunny mumbled. "I guess someone else beat us here, and claimed the treasure first. We aren't always the first ones you know."

Medicham didn't look too convinced. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Then can you explain to me on why it's missing! We are the only ones who know this place don't we?!"

"I can't be too sure of that."

"Who said that?!" Medicham snapped. "Reveal yourself!"

"Sheesh, take it easy Medicham!" That same voice sighed. "You can't get so mad every time someone claims your wants. I deal with it too you know." Moments later, a Swampert revealed herself, and what tagged along were a Venasuar and an Infernape. "Long time no see." She said with a smirk.

Team Charm studies the trio for a moment.

"You guys got to be kidding me!" The Venasuar growled. "You don't recognize us at ALL?"

"We evolved you idiot!" Infernape whispered.

"Oh yeah…"

Loppuny slowly approached the Swampert. "Is that really you?" she asked. "The ones we met six years ago… at Aegis cave?" she glanced at the bow the Pokémon wares and on her right fin was a green bow. "Oh, sweetie! It IS you!"

The two reunited Pokémon laughed as they exchanged hugs.

"Team Aquasprout in your service!" The Swampert announced. "It's an honor to see you all again!"

"You have the honor as well!" Gardovior said with a smile. She gave the swampert a friendly hug as well. "You saved the world three times! You're probably more famous than Team Raider!"

"Hah." The Infernape chuckled. "Stopping the Corruption of Time, the Distortion of Space, and the Destruction of Gravity… it was no easy task." He looked at the team as he continued. "We nearly died trying to stop Giratina you know…"

"Palkia needs to stop jumping to conclusions." The Venusaur grumbled.

"Dialga… er… when he was _Primal_ Dialga… Arceus… I lost count on how many times we lost to him until we finally beat him." The Swampert mumbled.

"I'm jealous." Medicham mumbled as her shoulders slumped. "It's not only that you saved the world that made you famous, you also are good at finding new dungeons and treasures, thanks to that ability you have."

The Swampert gave out a nervous laugh as she rubbed the beck of her head in embarrassments. "I didn't mean to make you look bad."

"You don't make us look bad now dear." Lopunny said. "After all, there's a reason why we are friendly rivals isn't we?" She looked at the Swampert's teammates. "And your teammates look stronger too. Razor looks like he gained a lot of defense, and Blaze looks a lot more agile."

"Is she saying that I'm fat?" Venasuar, whose name is revealed to be Razor, growled he glanced at his teammate, Blaze the Infernape, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh quit jumping to conclusions!" Swampert said with a hint of annoyance. "Were you THAT timid when you were a Bulbasuar?"

"And of course, Mistina's still the same." Razor sighed, revealing his leader's name.

Lopunny giggled. "I still see the teasing going on in this team." She faced Mistina again and asked, "Mistina, How's Wigglytuff doing so far?"

"Same." The Swampert replied. "I just left the Guild. He became very happy when I gave him a Perfect Apple." She smiled, "So I'm guessing you're heading there too? You'll be surprised that the apprentices that you seen years ago are still there!"

Team Charm looked astonished. "Why?"

"They still think they aren't ready yet." Blaze chuckled. "I think it's our fault, because we made everything look easy. You can say that we are role models, but we were the ones who stayed at the guild the shortest." He signed, "But then again… Chatot isn't too pleased about it. He gave us a mouthful of complaint. I won't be going back there if I were you."

"Nothing bothers me." Lopunny announced with a puzzled look. "But why is Chatot so mad about it. It isn't entirely your fault isn't it?"

Mistina chuckled. "Yes, it isn't. Change of subject here, but are you heading for the guild?"

"We weren't." Medicham huffed. "We bumped into you, who took the treasure before us. No fair. I wanted to claim that, but it looks like we're too late." She looked at her teammates. "I'm a bit surprised that they beat us here. The team doesn't look to agile."

Mistina's eyes flickered a bit. And her companions looked terrified.

"Watch what you say!" Blaze yelped, rushing over to the Medicham.

"But it's true- omph!" She was interrupted when the ape covered her mouth.

"I'm serious, six years is a long time, and ever since Mistina evolved into a Swampert, her attitude changed a bit. But, I warn you, if you say something that seems disrespectful, you will regret is a lot. She's that powerful, even if Razor and I came together, we wouldn't stand a chance." He released her as he said, "Tyr not to go on her bad side."

Gardovior sighed. "I can't argue with you. I can see her aura. She's already aggravated from the wild Pokémon. She looked at her leader. "Lopunny, are you planning to visit the Guildmaster. You know, Wigglytuff."

"Yeah!" Medicham cheered. "It would be great to see him after such a long time! He's a former member of our team after all!"

Lopunny thought for a moment. "Well. I guess…" She sighed as her shoulders slumped. It was an odd act to see her like this suddenly. She was acting non-Lopunnyish. True, she WANTED to see Wigglytuff after years of exploration, but learning that Mistina has changed a bit, she wondered if Wigglytuff is still the same. She began to think to herself. He's very cheerful, the last time they saw him, and he still never changed then. The only difference was that he runs a guild. Ever since then, Lopunny begun to view him differently, no longer a childish Pokémon like they first met him. Every time she thought about him, she felt odd, as if she became warm suddenly. What does this mean exactly? Well he does seem very nice as he always been…

"Uhh… something's the matter?" Mistina's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lopunny snapped back into reality. "Huh?" She looked at her friends around her, who looked puzzled and worried.

"You're acting very strange suddenly." Gardovior said with concern. "You left us for a moment there."

Razor chuckled. "In fact, for a second there, I thought I saw you blushin'. Are ya going to stay in la-la land foreva'? Don't leave ya friends hangin' now."

"Bl-bl-blushing?!" Lopunny yelled as her face turned red. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"Oh, I see." Blaze snickered. "Somebody has a crush on the Guildmaster hm?" He and Razor broke into laughter.

"WHAT?!" Lopunny yelled as her face only gotten brighter. "Don't think like that dears! He's a friend of mine! Why would you say that?!"

"~ I can see what's happening~" Razor sung

"What?" Razor answered

"~ And they don't have a clue~"

"Who?"

"~They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, Team Charm's trio's down to two.~"

"Oh."

"~Ze sweet caress of twilight, There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!~"

Razor and Blaze continued their duet of 'Can you feel the love tonight?' but, they were of tone, and it sounded horrible.

"Guys!" Mistina shouted as her teammates continued to off tone song. "GUYS!"

Lopunny shook her head and growled. She then hopped away.

"Lopunny!" Medicham called. "Come back!"

Mistina growled watching her teammates continuing the song. "YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!" She snapped.

"What?" Razor laughed. "We can't have a bit of entertainment? It's not cool to ruin other people's fun ya know?"

Mistina's eyes burned in anger. "YOU IDIOT! YOU BETTER GO FIND HER AND APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!"

"Huh?! I don't want to go look for her! She'll come back won't she?!" Blaze protested.

"On the count of three…" She threatened, growling under her breath. "You two better get moving or you'll regret it!"

"What do you mean?!" Razor and Blaze yelled.

"One…"

"Mistina!"

"Two…" This time, a small blue beam begun to form in her mouth.

"Oh, Arceus! RUN AWAY BLAZE! SHE'S GONNA USE HER ICE BEAM – HYDRO CVANNON COMBO!" Razor panicked as he took off.

"Oh no!" Blaze yelped as he ran after his friend.

"THREE!" Mistina shouted, and the attack whizzed over their heads.

"AYIEE!"

Lopunny can here the commotion from where she is. Mistina suddenly seemed rather intimidating than she used to be. However, Lopunny refused to turn around. She continued hopping south as fast as she could to get away from the two who hurt her feelings. Why would they do that? She had never done that to them? She doesn't have a crush on Wigglytuff! No way! He's her good friend and always will be!

But for some reason, those last three sentences seemed doubtful to her. What is going on?

She sighed and shook the thought from her head and speed up her pace.

- Soon… -

Lopunny slowed to a stop and rested on a boulder to catch her breathe. How long has she been running? This wasn't like her, to run away from her problems. She would normally confront them and solve them peacefully. But after what those two has done, she couldn't handle it at all. One moment, the two teams just reunited and was enjoying themselves, the next moments was a fleeing Lopunny who couldn't handle this simple problem. Then, a huge question hit her.

"Do I really think of Wigglytuff more than a friend?"

Lopunny shook her head rapidly and hit herself on the head. How inconvenient! He's a friend! She has to be crazy to even think of a question like that! She decided to focus on something else. She looked around at her surroundings. It was strange, how did she end up in a forest? No answer here. The only way to find out is to move on and explore the area. She hopped slowly on a path, following it carefully. The path widened, oh wait, she's near a clearing! No need to deal with a Mystery Dungeon it seems. She finally got to the clearing, and around here was countless apple trees… wait a second.

Wait a moment…

"How did I end up here?!" she exclaimed, not caring that she was talking to herself. "I was just in Happy Outlook… and now I'm here in Apple Woods…" she looked at the sky. It was dusk. She didn't even notice how far she ran. "Maybe I should head back… but they might be looking for me…" She paused as her eyes drifted up towards the huge apple tree before her. It is the tree that holds Perfect Apples, Wigglytuff's most favorite food. "Maybe it won't hurt to visit the guild? But Medicham and Gardovior aren't here at all, since I left them…" she sighed as she leaped up into the air and landed on the true's branch. She picked a few apples to bring with here, and one to keep for herself in case she gets hungry.

As she reached for another one, something caught her eye. She looked closer, and at the very middle, there stood a Golden Apple. She picked the beautiful item. Knowing how rare these are, it's like a once-in-a lifetime to find one. But it's only natural for her team and Team Aquasprout to find these often. But... there is something different about this particular item…

It's not bruised, not even scratched. When she sniffed the food item, it smelled sweet with a ting of sourness. Could it be? Impossible, there is no such thing, but she wasn't convinced. She studied to Perfect Apple and compared it with the Golden Apple. She was positive.

It must be a Golden perfect Apple could it?

Does an item like this even exist?

Puzzled, she put the apples in her explorer bag. If Gardovior was here, Lopunny would ask her to use her knowledge about this item, but there is only one Pokémon to turn to now. And the only way to get to him was to go to Wigglytuff's guild.

"Alright… I'll go there." She mumbled as she leaped out of the tree. She hopped her way to the direction of the guild.

-Once again… Soon-

Lopunny took a deep breath as she stood right in front of the guild's grate. It's been a long time, 6 years to be exact, ever since she last visited. She nodded, and stepped on the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" the voice sounded familiar.

"Who's footprint? WHO'S footprint?" boomed another.

"The footprint belongs too… the f-f-footprint b-belongs too-!"

"Hey! Hey, Diglett! What's the matter THIS time?!"

"S-sorry Exploud…" Diglett's voice said from below the grate. "It's just… T-team Charm!"

"WHAT?!"

"Team Charm is here! It's Lopunny from Team Charm!"

"Wha?" said one voice.

"What?" said another.

"WHAT!" that was everyone.

The guild's gate suddenly opened, and the first Pokémon to come out was Chatot.

"Lopunny!" Chatot said with joy. "Long time no see!" He landed on the ground from his flight, and looked puzzled suddenly. "Erm… where is the other two?"

"Um… about that…" Lopunny mumbled.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good." Bibarel, formally Bidoof, said.

"WHAT?!" Chatot squawked, minutes later inside the guild. "W-well! That's unacceptable for those two clowns to do that!"

"Clowns?!" Lopunny gasped. "Oh, Chatot dear, there is no need to call Razor and Blaze that!"

"Chatot is right." Sunflora mumbled. "Their jokes sometimes go too far. They had hurt Chimecho's feelings yesterday when they visited."

"And then, Mistina got mad at them... well, it wasn't pretty." Chimecho mumbled. "So Chatot kicked them out."

"Oh dear…" Lopunny mumbled. "They really had changed… but you all must understand. Mistina doesn't like o how her teammates act. She didn't mean to terrify you all."

Double doors slammed open, and a very familiar pink pokemon came walking out with his cheerful smile.

Lopunny find herself smiling as well. Her bad mood vanished instantly. "Oh, Wigglytuff darling!" She exclaimed as she hoped to him and gave him a hug. "It's been a long time sweetie! How have you been?"

"Very well!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully, exchanging the hug. "It's been a long, long time friendly, friend!" He stepped away and asked, "You brought me something?"

Lopunny dug into her bag and withdrew 5 Perfect apples. "Here you go dear!"

"Yaay!" The balloon Pokemon cheered as he quickly took all 5 apples and gobbled them down. "~ Thank you! ~" He sung. "That was delicious!" He looked around for a moment. "That's funny." He mumbled with a confused look. "Where's the other two?"

"I'm sure that they are on their way here, but not at the moment." Chotot announced before Lopunny could answer. What a relief!

"Okay!" Wigglytuff chirped. "I can't wait! I'm so happy!"

Lopunny giggled at her friend's childish behavior. "I'm glad you're happy!" she faced Chatot. "Oh, right. Chatot dear, I might have to stay over tonight." This announcement made the other Pokémon get excited. "Do you happen to have and extra room?"

"Sure thing!" Chatot said with a smile. "You can share a room with Sunflora and Chimecho."

"OH MY GOSH!" Sunflora shrieked. "Chimecho and I get to share a room with the famous Lopunny! EEEK! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, oh-my-GOSH!" She ran around the room as her words got mixed up in gibberish.

Lopunny laughed. She then asked. "I wonder now… what about Team Aquasprout's former room?"

"Two new members joined our guild today. They are sleeping right now though." Chatot explained. He then shouted, 'With that announced! Everyone! Go to sleep, and rise up tomorrow!"

"HORRAY!" Everyone cheered, and they settled themselves to bed.

-Later that night-

Lopunny shifted again, trying to get herself comfortable in her bedding. Sunflora kept her up for an hour from her excitement until Chatot came inside to quite her down. But that's not why she can't sleep.

She stood up and walked out the room, hoping that no one is awake for her to get some fresh air.

"What are you doing?"

Chatot's voice startled Lopunny off her feet. "Don't scare me like that!" She whispered.

"Sorry about that. But… shouldn't you be sleep by now?" Chatot asked, titling his head like all birds do.

"I should." Lopunny replied. "I just can't at the moment. I was just going to get some fresh air." She looked at the song bird Pokémon, waiting for him to speak in reply.

"Well... I'm not sure if I can let you do that." He sighed. "I would have, but the last time I let someone go outside, some criminal found their way in here. The Guild stays secured at night, so no one is allowed in or out."

"I understand." Lopunny sighed.

"But, I can let you walk round the guild." He stopped, puzzled by Lopunny's not-so-happy expression. "Something's the matter?"

"Oh no. Nothing of your concern." Lopunny mumbled. She paused, remembering what she found in Apple Woods. "Oh right, I was planning to ask you something."

Chatot seemed pleased by this. "Of course! When it comes to questions, I'm the right Pokémon to ask! After all, I am a walking and flying encyclopedia right?" He fluffed his feather to het comfortable, he then asked, "Well then, what is your question?"

Lopunny hesitated, and then asked quickly, "Is there such thing as an item called the 'Golden Perfect Apple'?

Chatot nodded.

Lopunny looked relieved. Someone knew about it! So it does exist!

"Well, I know a lot about it. Wigglytuff would go nuts if he ever found one." Chatot explainded, and Lopunny's heart raced. "The Golden Perfect Apple is an extremely rare item that appears every 20 years deep in Apple Woods. It is said that only those with a pure heart can find it immediately." He paused and turned away. "The item hasn't been proven to exist yet. However!" He turned to Lopunny half way and said in a low tone. "The great legend about this Apple… It is also said, that if one takes a bite from it, they would be lead to their true love."

Lopunny's mouth dropped. "You mean… it actually does that?!"

"Haven't I told you that the item is in legend? No one knows if it actually exists!"

Lopunny quickly pulled it out.

"SQUAK!" Chotot's sudden squak of surprise hurt Lopunny's ears. "HOW?! He calmed down for a moment, jaw dropped. "It... does... exist." He quickly turned to the rabbit and asked. "You are very lucky to find that! I wanted one myself but, my, my, my!"

"Well… I just found it. I was planning to give it to Wigglytuff sooner or later."

Chatot looked amused. "So now that you know about it, are you still going to give it to him?"

"Yes."

Chatot looked at her strangely. "This isn't like you Lopunny. Normally, the treasure you find, you keep to your team. Why are you so eager to give it to the Guild-!" His beak shut suddenly as if he was trying to puzzle it out. He opened it again and said, "I see. You want to see if our Guildmaster knows what love is."

Chatot was right, but not quiet. Lopunny herself was trying to figure out why she wanted to give Wigglytuff the apple in the first place. She remembered what Chatot said moments ago: 'The great legend about this Apple… It is also said, that if one takes a bite from it, they would be lead to their true love'

Lopunny refused to believe it, but it was official.

She was in love.

Chatot went on, realizing that the Lopunny hasn't said anything. But what he asked shook her. "Why do you not want to take a bite yourself?"

"W-well... I-."

"I would have taken a bite myself." Chatot said with a chuckle, interrupting Lopunny. "But I doubt that I would see who I would love. I'm not into that stuff anyway."

_'Isn't it obvious?'_ Lopunny thought. _'The way you treat the apprentices here, I'm positive that no one would like you anyway with such short-temper.' _She deeply hoped that the song bird Pokémon would leave the subject.

However, Chatot was still impressed and curious about it. "So, like I asked earlier, can you explain why you won't take a bite of the Golden Perfect Apple? I would like to see if this legend is true."

Lopunny looked at him as if he was insane.

Chatot realized this. "Don't jump to conclusions!" He squawked, but not loud enough for others to hear. "I don't have any feeling for you!" His tone became normal as her said, "I just want to know why, that's all."

There's no turning back now.

Lopunny took a deep breath and said, "Promise that you won't tell anyone else." This caused Chatot to become confused. "I already know who I have feelings with."

Chatot tilted his head. "I don't see what's wrong with that."

Relief. He didn't get the hint.

"Well, I do want to know if Wigglytuff has that same feeling-." She quickly covered her mouth. Darn it, too much information. She glanced at Chatot, who looked wide eyed and speechless. She already knew how this is going to turn out like.

Finally, Chatot spoke, but in a loud whisper. "Is this true? Do you… have feelings for the Guildmaster?"

Lopunny nodded regretfully.

Chatot thought for a moment. "I hope this won't hurt you, but you know… due to how he acts, I'm not sure if he even knows what love _is_." He shook his head and sighed. "He's rather strange on his childish behavior."

"I know." The rabbit sighed. "But his personality is why I like him. He's very nice, and plus, his power and treasure hunting skills is outstanding." She finally smiled. "I wish I knew how I felt earlier, it makes since on why I address him differently at times."

Chatot nodded, understanding. "I won't tell anyone." He announced. "How surprising. I never thought that this day would come." As he hopped his way towards the ladder he said. "It seems as if Wigglytuff has a Perfect Apple who loves him" He begun to fly to the next floor. "If you need me, I'll be at the latter entrance." And he was gone.

Lopunny was surprised. She never thought that Chatot would accept her confession. She expected him to go crazy o angry, but he supported it. She decided to go back to sleep.

The rabbit Pokémon however didn't move. She studied the area she was in. There were hardly any changes. The only difference is a bulletin board that hung on the wall above the latter that leads to the next floor. It holds pictures and descriptions of famous Exploration Teams. She took a look.

On the very top was Team Raider, and at the bottom was her team. Team Aquasprout was at the middle, that only means that Mistina's team is more famous that Team Charm, Lopunny's team, but not as famous as Team Raider.

"Well, hiya!"

Lopunny got startled again. She spun around, and saw Wigglytuff's smiling face. He stood 3 feet from her.

"Oops!" He laughed, realizing what he had done. "I didn't mean to scare you!" he walked to her as he said. "What are you doing not having fun dreams in your sleep? Dreams are fun right? Good dreams!"

"Yes, you are right dear."

Wigglytuff nodded. "Well, I will let you have a Perfect Apple! It can put you to sleep sometimes!"

Lopunny smiled. "Well, I have another present to give you." She began to reach for her bag.

"Ooh! Another one?" Wigglytuff said with joy. "Is it another Perfect Apple?"

"Better than that." Lopunny answered as she withdrew the Golden Perfect Apple. "For you my dear! Isn't it wonderful?"

Wigglytuff stared at the apple for a few moments. He then took the item and sniffed it. "It's sweet," he mumbled. "With a little sourness, yet a perfect blend…" He took his eyes from the apple and looked at the rabbit Pokémon with curiosity. "Why are you giving me this friendly-friend?" he asked with confusion. "You keep it. You found it. It's very rare, so you should have it."

"But Wigglytuff, sweetie." Lopunny said as her face showed disappointment. "I thought you love Perfect Apples! Don't you understand how special this gift is?"

Wigglytuff nodded. "Okay, since you want me to keep it, I will!" He put that apple on his head and begun to bounce it around like he always does to his other apples. "~A Golden Perfect Apple! A Golden Perfect Apple~!" He sung as he spun around.

Lopunny suddenly became nervous. Should she tell him now? Maybe, but that's a bit too soon isn't it? Maybe she should wait until he eats it. No! That would be awkward in front of everyone would it? She decided to tell him now. "Um… Wigglytuff."

"Yes?" He answered. "What is it?"

"I-I have a confession. You see… I've known you for ten years, and I never thought I would say this but…" She paused, swallowed a lump in her throat and finally said. "I…I….I-I love...you." She closed her eyes.

No response.

Lopunny opened her eyes and saw the balloon Pokémon still hopping around the apple. "Didn't you hear me?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep!" Wigglytuff said. "I love you too!"

Lopunny felt a burst of joy. "You do?!"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, just like I love all my friendly-friends!"

Fail.

Lopunny's shoulders slumped. She knew it. "Oh… that's nice..." She mumbled as she walked towards the hall that leads to the crew rooms.

"Bye! Have good and nice dreams!" Wigglytuff shouted as he waved. He then went back to dancing with his apple.

Lopunny dragged herself to Sunflora's and Chimecho's room. She felt horrible. What's the point of doing that in the first place? She felt heart-broken. Well, at least she can still be his friend. Chatot was right. Wigglyuff isn't mature enough to know what love really is. She lay down on her straw bed and waited for the sleep to overcome her.

- The next day…-

"HEY!" A voice boomed. "WAKE UP LADIES! IT'S MORNING! RISE AND SHINE!"

Lopunny woke up with pounding ears. What a rude wake-up call! Her ears were ringing in a way she never experienced before. She tried to move, but for some reason her body refused to respond. She looked at the other two, who apparently wasn't used to it either.

"I SAID, GET UP! OTHERWISE, THINGS WON'T BE SO PRETTY! SO GET IN GEAR!"

After loud footstep pounding fading, Lopunny's body finally responded, and she got to her feet. Her legs were shaking, and her sensitive ears were aching. Was the voice THAT loud?

Sunflora shook her head as if she was trying to relieve the pain that Lopunny was sure was as bad as her. "Eeek! She shriked, putting her leafy hands on her head as if she was a Psyduck. "I have a really bad headache! I get one every morning ever since Loudread evolved!

Chimecho nodded. "It's worse when he's angry." She attempted to levitate from the ground but she collapsed. "D-ding! No good! How am I supposed to move?!" She sighed and mumbled, "Things were a lot easier 9 years ago, when I was a Chingling. That was when I had feet to walk on."

"When did you evolve?" Lopunny became curious.

"9 years ago, before I joined this guild."

Sunflora's expression changed from pain to fear. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" She faced her roommates as he fear became panic. "Oh no! We are late!"

"Well then, let's go!" Chimecho yelped. She tried to levitate again, but another frailer.

"I'll carry you then." Lopunny offered. She picked up the down Pokémon, and the trio raced to the room. When they got the morning assembly, Chatot didn't look to pleased, and Exploud looked agitated.

"YOU'RE LATE LADIES!" His voice boomed, causing the room to shake as everyone yelped in fright.

Chatot growled as he glared at the one who held the loud voice. "Hush Exploud! Your voice is ridiculously loud!"

Exploud crossed his arms and muttered, "Like if that's the first time I heard that from you."

Chatot looked around for a moments. "Looks like everyone is present, including our special guest…" He rose to his feet and sung, "~Guildmaster! Our Guild is in full attendance~!"

Moments later, the double doors opened, and Wigglytuff walked clumsily out to face the Pokémon. He was acting a bit strange. Is he… snoring? Impossible, she must be hearing things. He has his eyes open!

However, the whispers of the Pokémon around her answered that for her.

"Happens every day!" One voice whispered. "Will it ever end?"

"Nope." Said another. "The Guildmaster always sleeps with his eyes open if he doesn't get enough sleep, which he doesn't."

"Eek!" That was Sunflora. "His eyes are wide open! Eww!"

Lopunny glanced at the three new Pokémon, a Shinx and a Pokemon she never saw before.

"Okay, everyone! Time for our morning cheers!" That announcement from Chatot woke the Guildmaster up. He apparently enjoys the daily cheer. "A one! A two! A one, two , three!"

"ONE!" Everyone yelled, "DON'T SHIRK WORK!"

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!"

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Okay, Pokémon! Time to get to work!" Chatot announced.

"HORRAY!" Everyone put their fist into the air and walked off to do their jobs.

Lopunny noticed that the two newcomers looked puzzled. In fact, it's no surprise that they are not familiar with the morning cheers either. She decided to greet them. "Well hello there darlings! I can tell that you two are new here?"

The Shinx nodded. He looked rather shy.

"No need to be frightened." Lopunny said, hoping to make them feel comfortable. "The Pokémon here are very friendly, they all have their own personality." She crouched down to their level and asked. "Can I get your names? I'll tell you mine darling."

"I am a Shinx" The Shinx announced, "But my friends call me Bolt." The voice of the Shinx obviously told that it was a boy.

The Pokemon she never saw before spoke up. "I am a Litleo. I came from a far-off region." The Pokemon announced, and the voice is a girl. "They call me Shishiko"

"Shishiko?" Lopunny repeated in confusion. "Very unique. That's a Litleo's name in Japanese isn't it?"

Shishiko nodded.

Just before Lopunny could continue her talk, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey LOPUNNY!" A voiced boomed, startling the 3 Pokémon. "You have some Pokémon LOOKING for you! They are OUTSIDE!" It was obviously Exploud, who would always want his voice heard.

"I-I hear you…" Lopunny replied as her ears rung. She shook her head to shake it off and he hopped up the ladder, then another, then another to reach outside to the gate. When she passed the gate, she became surprised to see who was there. "Darlings!" She cheered, happy to see the ones who stood before her.

It was her teammates with Team Aquasprout.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Mistina sighed in relief. "Now…" She glanced at her own teammates."

"Huh?" Razor said, confused. He yelped when his leader waked him on the head.

"You numbskull! You know what you and Blaze have to do!" The Swampert growled.

"Oh…that." Blaze sighed. He and Razor walked towards the Rabbit Pokemon and stood. "Sorry."

"For what?" Mistina spat. She whacked them both and they yelped. "Are you two in level 1? Both of you know what to do!"

Blaze cringed as he covered his bruised head, and said, "Sorry for what happened back there, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, if we knew how sensitive ya were, we wouldn't have done it." Razor mumbled. He received another whack from his leader. "Ow!" he growled. "C'mon man! What's the big idea?!"

Mistina hit him again, only harder, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ow-how-how!" Razor moaned. "Are ya goanna to hit me every time I say somethin' wrong?! What's up with ya man?!" He got to his feet, but as expected, his leader hit him again.

"I see what you meant then Blaze." Medicham whispered to the monkey. "I'm glad you covered my mouth."

Mistina growled. "I can do this all day you know."

"But if you do, it'll be your fault for turnin' my brain into jelly!" Razor spat. He got to his feet and continued. "Hittin' us ain't goanna get ya anywhere! It makes ya look like some sorta idiot hittin' Pokémon for stupid reasons!"

Mistina narrowed her eyes. "What was that?"

Razor realized his mistake. He attempted to run away, but a beam of ice froze his feet solid, and he couldn't move. It was Mistina's Ice beam move. "Aw no, no, NOOOO!"

"You stay there." Mistina said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to waste my Power Points on you. Plus, you need to fix that grammar of yours."

Razor looked at his leader as if she's nuts. "What the- WHAT DO YA MEAN MY GARMMAR IS BAD! THAT'S THE WAY I TALK!"

Lopunny and her teammates had sweat drops as they watched the drama.

"What's her problem?" Medicham mumbled.

"She's on her Period every day it seems." Blaze said in a jokingly way. His laughter turned into a scream when he got blasted with a strong force of water. When it stopped, his blazing main was gone. "Aw, you put my fire out! If I was a Charizard, you would have killed me!"

"Good." Mistina growled. "One less Pokémon to deal with."

"Uhh... Mistina, why do you act like this?" Gardovior asked with concern. "You were very nice as a Mudkip."

Mistina sighed. "I don't want to act like this, but ever since those two clowns evolved, they think that they don't have to listen to me anymore, so, I have to remind them every day that I am still the strongest." She shook her head, "And it still doesn't work. They are so stubborn."

"Violence isn't the answer to everything." Gardovior pointed out.

"Yeah! Tell 'em Gardovior!" Razor shouted.

Mistina growled, and she froze the rest of his body. "Don't make me mega evolve on you!" She spat.

"There's such thing as a Mega Swampert?!" Lopunny gasped.

"I wish." Mistina mubled. "Razor's lucky that there's such thing as a Mega Venusaur, and if he finds the item to allow him to change into that, well darn." She muttered to herself for a second, too low for even Lopunny's sensitive ears to pick up. She spoke up. "He might become stronger than me." She turned to the Venusaur's direction half way as she continued. "If he becomes stronger than me, he'll become team leader, and I can't imagine what he'll tell ME what to do." She chuckled a bit. "However, the Venusaurite cannot work unless I have a stone that connects to it. Plus, I never heard of it working with bonds between Pokémon before. It has to be a Human and Pokémon bond. I'm not human."

"You were." Blaze said.

"What the-?!" Mistina yelped. She blasted him with a Hydro Cannon, and the poor Infernape was sent flying. "Shut up you big mouth! You can't tell anyone else that!"

"By Arceus!" Medicham gasped. "You were a human in the past?!"

Mistina face palmed. As she dragged her paw down her face, she glared at the two clowns who would always be a part of her team. "Great, now the entire world is going to know!"

A voice boomed from the grate. "Hey EVERYONE! I just heard something hard to believe!" Exploud's voiced boomed. Obviously, the entire town could hear it. "MISTINA used to be a HUMAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"And of course, Exploud's nosey behind has to spray what he heard to the entire world!" Mistina growled. She faced her teammates with a very angry look. "You two just don't know when to stop! Over HALF of the Pokémon that live around here HATES humans! They think they are bad! Now that they know MY secrete, those Pokémon are going to HATE me!"

Frozen Razor glowed for a moment, and the ice shattered as a beam shot from it. He freed himself from his Solar Beam move. Blaze got to his feet. They approached their leader in shock.

"Mistina…"

Mistina turned away. She ignored her teammates as the guild Pokémon ran outside, all talking at once in disbelief. Some Pokemon from treasure town even showed up, flaring numerous questions at the poor Swampert. She looked extremely aggravated. "SHUT UP!" She screamed. Her demand was taken as silence quickly came. She faced her teammates again. "So this is how it's going to be." She nodded as she begun to walk away. "I see how it is."

"Mistina…" Lopunny called. She dashed after the Pokémon quickly. But unexpectedly, she felt harsh pain on her stomach as she flew into the air. Everyone gasped as she crashed into a tree, and she fell to the ground. She got to her feet with a bit of struggle, but the pain was still great. She knew Mistina must've used her arm, due to the fact it's a Swampert's powerful weapon.

"Haven't I told you all to SHUT UP?!" Mistina roared.

Many of the Pokémon watching mumbled to one another as they approached Lopunny to assist. Their mumbled became surprised shouts when a blast of water whizzed over their heads. They scattered for safety like a bunch or Ratatta, ducking under trees or fleeing towards Treasure town.

"Can't somebody do somethin'?!" Razor shouted at the panicking Pokémon. "Runin' away ain't goanna get any of ya'll anywhere!"

"Then how about you face your leader and stop her!" The male Ursaring growled as his friend, the female Ursaring, cowered behind him.

"Uhh… never mind." Razor mubled.

Lopunny glanced at the terrified Pokémon. "Well darlings, sometimes, you have no choice but to bring your friends to their senses!" She faced the enraged Swampert with determination. "Mistina, this ends here!"

Chatot's mouth dropped. "Y-you can't be serious!" He squawked. "Please tell me that this is a joke! You're not about to face Mistina head on in battle aren't you?!"

"If I know my leader well, Lopunny would." Gardovior announced with a calm tone. "She is doing this for a reason… to help Mistina with her reason. Sometimes, when your friends go through a lot of stress, they began to lose that reason. This is what Lopunny is trying to do… to help Mistina recover from her ever-lasting anger."

"But Gardovior! Think about what she is doing!" Chatot yelped. "I understand that she is trying to help, but Mistina has grown very strong ever since she graduated. Even her own teammates couldn't beat her! Even the Guildmaster has a hard time trying to bring her down!"

"Don't doubt her Chatot." Medicham announced. "She will win this, like she always had."

Lopunny smiled at her companions. They believe in her! This is the support that gave her an extra boost of courage. "Okay… let's calm her down now!" She leaped into the air, ready to use her Jump kick attack, one of the attacks she uses best. As she drove her foot towards her opponent, Mistina apparently was ambushed like this many times before, because she leaped out the way in a flash. "What?!" She crashed to the ground, adding more pain to the injury she already received recently. As she got to her feet, she saw that, in the corner of her eye, the Swampert's arms got engulfed in water as she swiftly ran for her. She dodges the attack.

"Be careful!" Blaze called. "That attack was Waterfall! She's real cleaver with that move!"

"What other attacks does she know?!" Lopunny called back as she dodged another Waterfall move.

"She'll try to slow you down with Ice beam!" Razor warned.

Lopunny was glad to hear that, because moments later, Mistina shot the Ice beam move from her mouth, creating a frozen path as it headed for the Lopunny's direction. Lopunny cupped her hands as a blue orb formed, she launched it and it collided with the ice, and the ice shattered, protecting her from becoming an ice sculpture.

"That was Focus blast!" Chatot said with awe. "Maybe you can do this after all!"

"What would she try to do next Blaze?!" Lopunny called as Mistina rose her foot.

"Heads up! A missed Ice beam means Earthquake!" Blaze warned.

Lopunny quickly reacted by jumping high into the air once more as the Swampert stomped her foot hard to the ground. Chunks of earth blasted into the air and fell back, creating a dirty mess. She landed on a tree. If she wasn't told, she would have been buried under the dirt.

"So she knows Waterfall, Ice beam, and Earthquake, she'll most likely use Hydro cannon." Lopunny mumbled as she watched Mistina approach the tree. "I know that a Swampert is a Water and Ground type. Plus, since I know all her moves now, I can do this more cautiously." She smiled. "I have to say Razor darling, you know your sweetie well don't you?"

Razor looked at the rabbit Pokémon in shock. "Whoa! It's not just me givin' ya the info! And what are ya tryin' to say?! That swampert ain't my girl!"

Lopunny couldn't help but giggle at the Venusaur's priceless expression. "I was just messing with you dear." She explained. She ducked her head as an Ice beam flew over it. "This is more easy that I thought." She narrowed her eyes. "But now it's my turn to attack." She used her legs to boost herself to the air as usual and her paws glowed in several colors. She landed on the Swampert's back.

"Get OFF of ME!" Mistina growled as she tried to shake her off.

"Sorry dear. It's a battle remember?" Lopunny begun to punch her rapidly. After her 10th punch, she jumped off and landed in front of her. She smirked when the Swampert spun around with dizziness. She was put into a confused status.

"Dizzy punch." Medicham chuckled, crossing her arms. "The move never goes wrong."

Mistina growled as she shook her head. She stumbled forwards, backwards, side to side, trying to control her footing. Her eyes glowed blue as she looked for the Lopunny. She ran to a random direction, heading for the stairs. Oopsy, she fell off. Tumble, tumble down she goes.

"… Well, that's one way to do it." Blaze mumbled. "How come I never thought of that?"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Gardovior warned.

Just as she expected, an angry roar was heard. Suddenly, a powerful fountain-blast of water shot straight into the air and splashed into the ground. When the water settled, there stood Mistina, who's eyes showed nothing but glowing blue pure hatred.

"I have a BAD feeling about this!" Medicham yelped as she backed away. "I have never been so terrified ever since I learned that there was such thing as Fairy-type Pokémon!"

"It seems as if everyone lost their courage…" Gardovior mumbled as she backed away a couple feet, watching the Swampert cautiously.

Mistina approached the Pokémon slowly; she then dropped to all fours, exhausted. However… she still was able to fight.

"I managed to weaken her." Lopunny mumbled. "Everyone... I suggest you dearies back away. I believe her torrent ability has been activated. And if I could remember clearly, which I can..." She shut her eyes tightly and shivered. "She can't control the angry waves…."

Mistina rose to her feet, letting out another angry roar. "I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU!"

"Good Mistina just went completely bye-bye." Blaze whimpered. He hid behind Exploud and shouted, "HIDE ME!"

Mistina took a deep breathe, and unleashed a huge blast of water once more. But since her ability has been activated, it became a possible deadly weapon.

WHAM! That was the pain that Lopunny felt a half-second later as she was knocked into the air. She received another hard blow, and she felt pain all over her body as she crashed into the earth.

"Lopunny!" She heard the faint cries of the Pokémon around her shout in shock and disbelief. She was thrown around like a ragdoll!

"C'mon Lopunny! Get up! GET UP! HURRY!" Razor's voice roared.

Lopunny tried to move, but her body refused to respond. The cries of the terrified voice became fainter and fainter... until she could hear no more. Then, the world became black.

"Hey…."

Lopunny opened her eyes. Everything was too blurry. Her body was throbbing. When was the last time she gotten beaten up like this?

"Oh friendly-friend… wake up…."

Her vision became clear now. She noticed that she was in the Guild in one of the crew rooms. Whatever one she's in doesn't matter now. Her body still refuses to respond. She was about to speak, but instead, a groan escaped from her mouth.

"You're awake!" That cheerful voice had rung the bell. It was obviously the Guildmaster.

"W-wigglytuff?" Lopunny called. She could turn her head thankfully. She faced the direction of the balloon bunny guy.

"It's okay!" he said with a smile. "Mistina's fine now! I had to use my Hyper voice to stop her!"

Lopunny couldn't help but smile. "So…y –you saved me-."

"Don't talk." Wigglytuff warned, interrupting her. "You still need to recover. You have gotten really hurt. We all were worried. Even Mistina."

Mistina? She was worried? But isn't she the one who attacked her?

"You see, that Hyper voice snapped her back to her sense. She looked very shocked when she saw what she had done to you." Wigglytuff explained. "She went to Sharpedo bluff to clear her thoughts. She refuses to come here."

Lopunny was right. Mistina must've lost her reason a while ago, which explains on why she was going crazy. Lopunny begun to think, but a sweet and sour smell caught her attention. She turned to the sent, and was shocked.

The Golden Perfect Apple.

"…You didn't eat it?" She managed to say.

Wigglytuff shook his head. "This apple is what you found. You should eat it. It can make you feel better after what happened to you recently."

"But…I got it for you."

"But you found it, so it's your treasure friendly-friend."

Lopunny thought she was going to have no choice but to eat it, but another thought came to mind, so she said. "Why can't we both eat it? I found it, but it's for you too right?"

"I never thought of that…"

There was a long pause of silence between the two. The only noise heard was the chattering of the Pokémon in the meeting room. But then there was a loud sound, a crunch that is. Lopunny knew that Wigglytuff couldn't resist a Perfect Apple, no matter what kind it is. But she paused, remembering what Chatot said days ago."

_"The great legend about this Apple… It is also said, that if one takes a bite from it, they would be lead to their true love."_

She glanced at the Guildmaster quickly, wondering if the legend _is_ true. She took the apple as well. Without thinking, she took a bite. She didn't care. It's not like the Wigglytuff actually has feeling for anyone.

Suddenly, she felt strange.

Very strange.

Was this the side effects? Whatever it is, she didn't feel too comfortable. Everything felt as if it was sucked away for a moment. Then, warmth. That tingly so-called "Happy feeling" was what she was feeling.

Hah, happy.

So happy.

Whee-eeeee!

Okay, too much happy.

Lopunny stared at the apple for a moment. Maybe the legend _is_ true after all. She noticed a sparkling golden path. Could this be an illusion? Her eyes traced the path. It stopped at pink feet… hold on… that's Wigglytuff's feet! But she refused to look any further. But, the tension to take a glance was overwhelming. These are the times that she hates being female. _'Maybe just a peep. The legend must be fooling me."_ She thought. _'It's just the apple's flavor.'_ She decided to look at the Guildmaster, finally doubting the legendary apple.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Lopunny couldn't find the final answer. She stared at the balloon Pokémon, but what was strange was the fact that she couldn't stop staring. "Wigglytuff?"

The Guildmaster had been strangely quiet for those moments. Lopunny was convinced, the legend has to be true. They both had the same side-effects. The illusion-like golden path was there to lead the Pokémon to who he or she loves.

"Lopunny?"

Lopunny froze, realizing that the Guildmaster just spoke. What was he about to say? She noticed how regretful he looked. Now she feared what he was thinking. Great, now _she's_ beginning to panic over something stupid. Well... it can't be exactly as stupid as she thought… oh never mind, she doesn't know what is going on at all. That's all that could be said.

"What's the matter?" Lopunny asked, finding it odd on how she didn't add the word "Dear, darling, or sweetie" at the end of the sentence like she usual address everyone as. It's all behind that one little bite of that apple.

Lopunny gasped when Wigglytuff made a sudden quick movement to pull her close to him. Before she even realized what was happening Wigglytuff brought her to a kiss.

She was expecting herself to attempt to move away, but to her surprise, she felt relieved and happy. Her injuries acted like as if they weren't there anymore, because she felt no pain.

A few moments later, Wigglytuff pulled away from the blushing rabbit.

Lopunny stood there for a long moment in shock. "So… you do have feelings for me… I was right the entire time when it first came to mind…"

Wigglytuff smiled. "Sorry… I didn't know that I would even do that. I guess that we are no longer friendly-friends."

Lopunny hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"And so do I Lopunny."

- A year later-

It has been a year since then. Team Charm and the guild still run as busy as usual. However…

"Everyone!" Chatot's squaking voice caught everyone's attention. The Song bird Pokémon flew to the group of Pokémon in Treasure town square. "I have an announcement!"

Everyone exchanged glances at one another.

Chatot chuckled nervously. "I never thought this would happen, but it has! Lopunny has a hatchling to be expected soon!"

"WHAT?!"

Razor glanced at his leader. "…Is a Wigglytuff and Lopunny in the same egg group?" He asked with concern.

The End.

**A/N:**** Finally! After months of typing this, I am finally DONE! It took me since December to complete this, due to the fact that this was done during school. A total of 24 pages! Oh yeah, 'Can you feel the love tonight?' does NOT belong to me. Credit to Disney! **

**I fell accomplished, but at the same time, it feels as if I didn't do too well on it. I tried to get well into character, because I played the game for over 4 years. I tried to add a lot of detail, but I feel that wasn't good either. Oh well. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it at least a little. Give some credit to a teenager will you? I'm not as good as most of you guys. But anyway, review, review, REVIEW! **

** ~Espeon804**


End file.
